


It's a cycle

by ParkRyder525, ThePopsicleSisters



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Hater/Wander, M/M, Memes, Near Death Experiences, Romance, Solitude, Suicidal Thoughts, a tiny bit of sex, hater/peepers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7882162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkRyder525/pseuds/ParkRyder525, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePopsicleSisters/pseuds/ThePopsicleSisters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story chronicles the abusive relationship between Hater and Peepers. They love eachother very much but they have a hard time dealing with their emotions, speficically anger and stress. </p><p>(note: there isnt much violence in this othr then this one time. most of it is the good side of it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The breaking point.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the song Hate me by Blue October and also what my twisted imagination came up with when i thought about all the times they fought in the show.

Why does life have to be so hard for a guy who just wants to give love a try? For his whole life until now, Peepers had always seen love as a distraction to his studies and work but things have changed. He started a relationship with his boss, Lord Hater. Little did he know that the confession would be the easiest part of this all. 

Because it was a yo-yo.   
The players hands gingerly held it and wrapped the loop of string around it’s index finger. Then, it gripped the toy and let it fall. The yo-yo fell straight down perfectly exposing more string as it lowered itself to the ground. 

As friends, taking all the fights with Hater when he’s upset were terrible, nobody likes fighting their best friend! But it was easier to handle somehow. As lovers, It just hurt more. Peepers bruises stung more. The yelling seemed louder. After failed invasions, the arguments between the two seemed more hurtful. Sure, there were nights where Peepers cried himself to sleep back when they were friends after particular fights but Peepers is just a emotional guy… Now when things got hectic between the two, it seemed like every night, Peepers would be in pain, feeling betrayed and would wake up the next morning with a head ache, lack of energy and a wet soggy pillow.

But the yo-yo goes up again. Back into the hand of the toy owner. Snug between those fingers. Things are at peace. 

Missions accomplished. Successful invasions. The WatchDogs’ celebrations. Another planet added to the Hater Empire’s list of colonies. Moving up in the Villains leaderboard’s ranks. All is well when there are no complications at work -or at least very little.   They spend quality time with each other. Go on dates. Lots of hugs, kisses, pet talk (mostly done by Peepers when he’s trying to sound cheesy) and shameless flirting. Oh- and the sex was great too. Peepers always preferred making love rather then getting fucked hard. That’s when he let out the romantic side of himself free. It may be cringey to others since he doesn’t have much experience but to Hater it’s like taking a nice warm shower but instead of water, it’s compliments. And instead of soap, it’s the undying passion Peepers’ has for him. 

Before the confession, Hater was completely ignorant to just how extreme Peeper’s feelings were for him. It was endless devotion. Seas of that sugary lovey-dovey stuff that People get when they’ve kept their crush a secret for far too long. Hater was high up on a pillar inside of Peepers’ mind. He was just too good for this world. He was grandiose. So much greater then life, or himself. Peepers was tiny in comparison. Hater was slightly concerned that this mindset was unhealthy but Hater was a leech. He has such low self-esteem, that if anybody gives him any scrap of admiration, attention or affection, the guy would love you forever. This was the hidden dynamic between the two. Peepers would bring Hater’s self-esteem up so high that he could see the cloud and all the positive attention and affection He received back in return made Peeper’s heart explode and his life worth living. This was all of Peepers’ fantasies come to life. The ones he would dream about for years until he confessed. Why hadn’t he done this sooner?

But the other hand isn’t empty. The player puts the yo-yo on the ground, he was satisfied with the tricks he had practiced earlier. This time he was going to play with a boomerang. He got into his throwing stance. He narrowed his eyes. He was prepping. Going to get that perfect aim and throw it at that hard to get angle, the one that lets the boomerang stay in the air the for the longest amount of time. And he swiftly throws it with one small flick of the hand. the Boomerang spins around it’s self like a ballerina’s twirl. It dances elegantly to the song of it’s whistle in the wind. Away from the throwers it goes. 

Wander’s interference with invasion plans makes everything difficult and all those plans get so tangled that they trap Peepers in their web and strangle him. The stress is too much to bear for him. Peepers isn’t one to bottle up emotions. He just explodes when he does and lets the impact of the bomb fade off with time on the poor victims who happened to catch him at a bad time. This was mostly unsuspecting watchdogs who should have known better. It as Peepers after all. But when Hater was at the other end of this back lash, things got fired up quickly and got very violent.   One particular instance was when Hater Ordered Peepers around one to many times that day and the watchdog snapped. It was the late enough at night so that the watchdogs were still awake and getting ready for bed. Peepers was only wearing his red boxers and boots. (Peepers only wears his boxers to bed.) They were in a hall way and the yelling was so loud that that the rest of the watchdogs could hear it from their dorm rooms. Hater was so blind with rage that he zapped Peepers with a large jolt of green electricity. Peepers had designed all the watchdog’s uniforms our of rubber so that if ever Hater took out his anger on them, which was often, they’d survive. Peeper’s pijama wasn’t meant for this, to make matters worse, Most of Peepers’ skin was exposed too. The electricity flowed thru him and burned him on the inside and shocked him on the outside. He was stun. He feel to the ground. He lay there pathetic and paralised on the cold black floor of the skull ship. His body twitching a bit from the left over jolts of electricity running thru him. His iris and pupil were just a dot in his eye from the fear. He blacked out. Hater was so shocked to see this. Peepers just got hurt from his shoots but always got back up again. He poked the body.   “Peepers?” Haters asked worriedly. “PEEPERS?” He took the limp body in his hands and held it up to his chest. He was no convinced he killed him and was in suck a state of terror that he had a hard time taking this all in and calling for help.   luckily, help did arrive. Two watchdogs who heard the yelling and the explosion came running and saw Peepers fatally injured body in Hater’s hands. It was atypical of watchdogs to do such things but they grabbed the body out of their leader’s palms and insulted him. 

“YOU’RE A MONSTER! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID!” One of them said, wearing his pijama pants but he still had the uniform top on. 

“Calm down Greg. He’s in bad condition. We need to bring him to the infirmary A-S-A-P! He might die on us, his pulse is slow but eratic.” The second said while checking his commander’s pulse. “C’mon! IT FEELS LIKE IT’S STARTING TO FAIL!!!”    
The two scurried away at a incredible pace. Hater had never seen Watchdogs run faster then their average lazy running to the cafeteria when the lunch bell rang. Hater was left alone to wallow in his worry and regret. After what seemed like hours of him just staring at where they ran off, he finally got up and walked to his room where he spent the night staring at the ceiling, thinking about what he did until he passed out.


	2. everything is ok for now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get back together. They are happy. everything is perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this time, the chapter is based off of the song "soap" by melanie martinez. i also listened to cake and "hipnotic" by valla day.

The boomerang turns and slowly shifts direction. It is heading back to the direction of the one who let it take flight. The player raises their hand to the sky, and with little effort the boomerang flies straight into his grasp and he catch it perfectly. 

Hater and Peepers didn’t really talk about the incident after he was healed. Peepers did keep his distance for a while out of fear but that didn’t last very long. Hater was very remorseful and tried extra hard to make it up to him. He was extra polite, tried to lend a hand to Peepers when the little watchdog struggled with something and he even put in the effort to pay attention and to listen to Peepers when he gave his presentations, which was difficult because of how boring they were. But most importantly, he Ignored Wander and focused on missions! Sort of...He tried though it was hard. It didn’t matter though, Peepers was impressed and even touched by the results of his efforts and with time, everything when back to normal between the two. Hater dropped his efforts when Peepers was back to being close to him.    
Two months later, Hater still felt regret and tried to bottle it up but he just couldn’t. It was night. Peepers was putting him to bed and right when he turned around to walk away Hater spoke out.    
“Peepers, wait…” He said meekly. 

Peepers turned to look at him confused. 

“About that thing that happened two months ago… uh…” Hater muttered.

“What thing?” Peepers took a step closer to the bed so that he would touch the side of it. 

“Ya know… that time I… lightning… uh… and you got hurt… like real bad hurt…” Hater felt so bad thinking about it, let alone saying it. It was like admitting a crime to a police officer. 

“Ooooh. That.” Peepers stated. “I tried to forget about that one.” The rest of his sentence came out with no emotion. Strange, usually everything Peepers said had hints of his emotional state. He didn’t try to hide it ever. 

“Trying to forget? Peepers trying to forget?” Hater thought to himself. This was a major red flag. A sign that he hurt Peepers more than he could have ever imagined. Peepers NEVER tried to forget anything. He took his mistakes and kept going. Each failure was a learning experience for him. He was not the type of guy to regret something that went wrong and forget about it. So him trying to forget this? It probably meant he still didn’t forgive Hater and the only way he would be able too is if he just pretended that the incident never happened. Hater felt even worse now then he did before. His friend was actively trying to forget something HE did. How can you even forgive yourself for something you did if another still hasn’t?   
“But Peepers… You never try to forget anything.” Hater sounded hurt. 

Peepers didn’t reply. He just looked down to the floor like a guilty puppy and rubbed the back of his neck. He tried to say something but it just wouldn’t come out except for a weak “Yeah… I g-guess..” that tried to serve as some sort of excuse. 

“I’m…s-s…” God why was this so hard? hater was too prideful and stubborn for apologizing but he needed. “Sssssorry.”    
Peepers knew just how difficult this was for Hater. The fact that he actually tried while not trying to make himself look like he was better then Peepers was flattering but the fact he actually DID it was so deeply touching. Peepers couldn’t help but blush. “Thank you, sir.” He hugged his partner in crime, gave him a peck on the cheek and turned again to walk away but Hater grabbed his arm.   “Can you stay? It’s been a while since we cuddled.” Hater insisted. 

“ok” Peepers agreed as he climbed into the bed. He lay down next to Hater. Hater wrapped his arm around hi and pulled him closer. They fell asleep warm and cozy. 

Everything was ok.  For now that is.


	3. Effort put to waste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit hits the fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realy am a sucker for comments. so please, if you have any good or bad critism, please write it down. you can even come back to this months later and do it, i dont care, i just love reading what people have to say about my works. :)

After that night, things went back to normal, well as normal as it gets on the Skull ship. Peepers and Hater had their spats but it was ok. They still loved each other and their fights would always be resolved in the end. This was normal… right?    
Was it ok for couples to fight so much? Peepers wouldn’t know. Sure, he was a adult, nearing his middle ages, but this was his first real relationship. Sure, back before he met Hater, on his hoe planet, Peepers tried relationships with other watchdogs. He mostly tried to keep them secret and they didn’t last for too long since he wasn’t very attached. He never went about swinging from person to person though. It was very rare for him to start dating. He just tried it out because he was curious, never because he was in love. He never felt in love until he met Lord Hater. 

Peepers sometimes stayed awake at night questioning if this was ok. He didn’t know what to do. He asked himself if it was worth it. “Getting hurt but also getting loved. Partners are supposed to make sacrifices for each other, right? Maybe this is it? No pain, no gain? Right? RIGHT? ….wrong? Don’t say this is wrong… It has to be right.” He thought to himself. 

“Is questioning this so much a sign that this isn’t working? No. It can’t be. I question myself all the time. It’s healthy to question the situation we’re in too. It helps you realize things you hadn’t before. But does this mean I’m not happy? Well that can’t be it. When he praises me, loves me, holds me, I’m the happiest I’ve ever been.” His thoughts would wander deeper into his mind. It was like meditation but full of hurtful negative emotions. This helped him though. Instead of bottling things up and holding it in until he exploded was a thing he knew was wrong. The reason this was eating him up so much inside because Peepers didn’t have a reference to look back on. 

Hater didn’t think about it as much as his partner did but he still did. Mostly about how good they were together and how strange it was that after all this time chasing Dominator, he was now with his second in command. He loved it though. Peepers gave him such a rush of good feelings that he never had. Peepers knew this so he tried to keep things spaced out so that Hater wouldn’t binge and become egotistical or even worse, get bored of him and leave. 

Hater thought about some dates to go on, and pick up lines. Stuff to flirt with Peepers and get those either sassy remarks or compliments in return. Hater loved those sassy quips Peepers usually did though. But after arguments, it was Hater who would be the most affected afterwards. He had a hard time letting go of grudges and he would be the one feeling the most hurt afterwards. Peepers usually moved on much quicker then Hater did. Both of them started arguments though so he couldn’t always place the blame on Peepers as much as he’d like to. He preferred passing the blame to somebody else but when it was his fault, he felt bad.

But the player is done with his toys. He puts them away and go off to the swing set in the park. He kicked and the swing swung back wards. 

Again, their relationship was like a plane in turbulent storms. It was resistant, safe, and most probably wouldn’t fall from the sky but things were still shaky. One wrong move was risky, like playing Russian roulette. 

Again, another failed mission but this was important. It was going to bring Hater up from the bottom of the leaderboard to a much higher rank. Sure it was to the 7th ranking but it was much better than the last. Peepers went all out on it too. The little commander planned things out for weeks. Skipped lunch breaks and by the end of it, his sleeping schedule was messed up. The work he did for this was intense. He poured his heart, soul, blood (literally... don’t ask), sweat and tears (also literally… don’t ask) into this project. The watchdogs trained so hard and were in perfect formation on that day.  
So… what made this plan flop so hard in all their faces?

One word… well 3… 

Wander and Hater. 

It was to be expected. 

All Hater had to do was sit in the skull ship and wait until his loyalist commander gave the queue but NOPE. Wander just wandered in and FUCKED EVERYTHTINGSFWE 3EUWIEF UP EFGUREHI32UPREGRYUIWOFDSFVHJ GRI23EFGHJEWNDFHUIEJWNKEDFIU

Peepers was so livid.  
Like soOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO livid!  
No like seriously, it wasn’t even funny how intense his rage was. 

He literally broke all of Hater’s bones and detached them from his body. Then, he took a ship and flew off alone to one of the empty lifeless planets that Lord Dominator so lovingly destroyed and ranted and let out his inner fury where nobody could hear or see him. He was utterly alone. He didn’t care though, it was what he wanted. 

After days of all those anger management classes going to waste, he thought about his life. He felt like a failure. He thought about how callous Hater was about any of the plans he made. He felt unloved. He thought about all the little things that he had had worked so hard to avoid in his plan. He felt like he wasted his time. he thought about how Hater promised to stay put. He felt betrayed. He thought about how he had ran away from home with Hater by his side to pursue a career in villainy. He felt, for the first time in his life, like he had made the wrong choice in joining Hater. And he cried, he cried. Baby Ooh! He cried for days. Maybe weeks. 

So he asked himself the hardest questions… 

“Do I want to go home? Do I even love him after all this?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the "And he cried, he cried. Baby Ooh! He cried for days. Maybe weeks." is literally a translated version of the chorus of the song "paradis city" by Jean Leloup. This chapter was most inspired by "feels" by kiiara, "les heures de visite" by sally folk, "sleeping with a friend" by Neon Trees. This chapter is just a in-betweener in my opinion. Its just setting up for something bigger. What sucks is that started this with not much in mind. Thi was just suppost to be detailed description of the abusive relationship between these two. but now im leading up to something more so that'll be fun. to bad i havent thought f it much.... oh well, i'll just wing it like i have with the other chapters.


	4. what we do when we're alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they face their solitude in different ways but it the end, it will yield the same results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will be influenced but the song "demons" by imagine dragons. tbh i dont listen to the music very much as i type. its very distracting but the lack of noise bothers me too so sometimes i do.  
> oh also this may have some references to that one movie about a guy on a island who becomes friends with a vollay ball...

Hater was just looming around the skull ship. The first few weeks were loud, full of ranting about Wander and how Peepers was too blind to understand. But, things died down. It was oddly quiet. Too quiet… Like deaf type of silent. It was so silent that sometimes, the watchdogs’ ears would have that ringing sound just to fill the void or empty sound. Hater was keeping a grudge but after a while, all he felt was regret. 

The watchdogs avoided him. There was no more meetings, rallies or pretty much anything else. Hater was left alone. 

“What I did was pretty bad, wasn’t it?” Hater spoke to himself aloud. “It… was my fault” Pronouncing those words was hard. “BUT IT WAS ALSO WANDERS FAULT!” he turned over on his bed. “He needs to be punished!” He sprung up and off the bed, pointing his index finger to the ceiling. 

The skull ship had a new mission, actually it was a old recycled mission that Peepers had tried so hard to change, to catch and destroy Wander (and by extention maybe sylvia). 

The ship, under Hater’s control, flew off into the vastness of space on the search for his most annoying enemy. 

\-------

After the “raging days”, Peepers made himself a shelter on the planet. He wasn’t going home any time soon and he needed a place to sleep and hide away from the harsh elements. He made of a small cave that be added more space by extending it with rocks for walls and burned wood for a roof. In the little shelter, he spent most of his days thinking, ranting, crying, sleeping, thinking, crying, thinking, crying, thinking, crying…   
oh i almost forgot to mention- he cried a lot. Oh and did say he cried? yeah… 

Eventually, he got lonely and found some rocks. He placed the rocks around his shelter. There were 3 of them at first. A small one, the one meant to represent his sister, Rectina, the medium was his mother and the biggest was his father. He would role play his return to his home planet and to his family. It felt weird but it made him feel oddly better. His role plays always had bad endings. They brought out the memories of his departure. How he convinced so many of his peaceful species to join a army and take over the galaxy. All of this change, for Hater. It completely turned his life around.    
Peepers was an anormal watchdogs. Unlike the rest, he wasn’t dumb… well actually they have average intelligence. They were a peaceful species that didn’t do much. They lived in harmony with the fist fighters species. They were happy-go-lucky folk who pretty much did what ever they pleased. You can compare their species to a human small town society. Peepers was smarter than everybody else though. He was also ambitious and even a little bit power hungry which were the defining features. Watchdogs lived “small lives”. They never made impacts in the world they lived in or in their own history. He was also shorter. Probably the biggest factor for his confidence issues and Napoleon complex. 

Hater came along in his van and gave a poorly organized rock “concert”. Nobody ever visited their small planet so the watchdogs were very impressed despite how badly it was done. Hater had good music and a lot of talent but all he did was show up, set up his microphone and played his tunes loudly in the middle of the town. Peepers was the most attracted to this spectacle. Not for actually listening to it, no, but because it was a NEW person in town. He had never seen this alien before. It was amazing. After the show, Peepers offered his role as a assistant/concert organizer. Their bond brought them closer together and the rest was history. 

Next thing he knew, he was trying to seperate the red eyes from the rest of the others and form a army with Lord Hater. His family hated him for it. They would never forgive him. They were ashamed of him already for being the way he was before Hater showed up. They were disgusted at how close he was to Hater and how such good friends they were. He was disowned that faithful night when he came out and told them his plans to go live with Lord Hater, conquering planets and being a villain. 

The role plays became darker and more negative. He could never see his family accepting him back home. They’d get into fights, argue and eventually Peepers would be so hurt and ashamed of himself he’d just walk away from his rocks with a teary eye. To keep his hopes up, he gather more rocks. Some representing Wander and Sylvia (but he didn’t use them much), others being the few “friends” he had on his home planet and in the watchdog army. Those role plays were just him playing pretend about what would be happening as a daily routine on the skull ship. 

One day, he got really bored and stacked 3 rocks onto each other. 

“That one is Lord Hater.” He said as he wiped a bead of sweat of where his forehead would be. 

He avoided eye contact with that one at all time. He also never spoke to it or even considered approaching it. He knew it was silly, but he was afraid. He feared that it would yell or shoot lighting at it. But that wasn’t the only reason. He missed Hater. Any reminder that he wasn’t there tortured Peepers. It was odd though. Having the rock formation be absent made him feel uncomfortable. It’s presence made this place feel like home but at the same time, it reminded him that this wasn’t home at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> coming up next we have peepers attempting suicide!


	5. It's where my demons hide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They face their innner demons. Hater needs a little help from wander and sylvia but peepers does it all on his own. They arent fully healed though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wanna give a shout out to parkryder525 for chatting with me about this on tumblr. they didnt provide ides for this chapter but for later ones. thank you very much :D

One night, it was raining and storming a lot. The thunder was as loud as beating drums as hard as you drum right next to somebody’s ears. the lighting was blindingly bright. There were no trees or tall structures so the lighting just hit random places. He was cold and wet. He was in the fetal position, shivering violently. Negative emotions were swarming his spirit as thought he kicked a bee hive full of angry bugs. 

His life was a roller coaster of disasters. A list of failures. Worst of all, a waste of such great potential. The words of his father echoed through his head over and over “you have such great potential to do so much good. You could have even been the first watchdog to make a impact but no. You chose the path of evil. How could you?” The words of his mother cut deep through him too. “We loved and still love you! How could you leave us for that monster? How could you betray your home- your FAMILY like this!?” He was so sad he didn’t even have the energy to cry.

He left his home, the few friends he had and his friends for evil. He wasn’t really interested in the evil part of it at first though, he only embraced it fully afterwards when he fell in love with conquering. In truth, he didn’t care about evil when he left, but he cared about Hater a whole lot. But look at him now, Hater didn’t treat Peepers too well and their relationship was a monster with to heads. 

There had to be something with the water he was drinking. The lad was at wits end. All the negative emotions were clouding his judgement and making him insane and depressed. He looked up at the entrance of the cave he currently sat in. It was pouring outside still. He let out a dry chuckle that did not sound like his own. 

“Wouldn’t it be ironic if I got struck by lighting and died here on this miserable planet instead of getting killed by one of Hater’s lighting bolts?” He looked up at the bolt of lightning that shot straight from his mighty helmet. “It would be oddly appropriate too…” 

He tried to crawl to the entrance and walk out side where he would get struck but a force held him back. For 15 minutes he lay there having a mental battle with himself over weither or not he should die. Ultimately, hope won. He didn’t to die but instead live, no matter how terrible his life conditions were. Life was like a talent to him, you need to practice to get better. For life, you just have to go out of your way to make positive changes to make it better. It’s harder then it looks thought but Peepers was determined. 

“So.” Peepers stood up and folded his arm. “This place bring out my inner worse demons. Nothing is going to change if I try to pacify them. I can’t be perfect but I can improve myself.” He was heading on the road to self improvement and finding inner peace. 

He did the only thing he knew how to do. Analyze. It was his special talent. He could have become a great therapist if he wanted too. He was really good at finding the root to all problems but mental problems weren’t a thing you could fix in a hands on way. Fixing this was the hard part for him. He knew the root of his problems what, it was his love for Hater that caused the chain reaction in his life and his self-doubt that caused all this torture. He didn’t know what to change though or if he even wanted to change. Falling into old habits was much easier… But that fixed nothing. So what to do?

\----------

Hater also tackled his inner demons. Though he could not find the root to his problems, he knew what his problems were.   
1- being insensitive  
2- not listening to Peepers  
3- not being very good at this villain stuff because of Not listening to Peepers  
4- WAAAANDEEEEEERRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
5- not being very nice  
He tried to solve these issues by calling Wander and Sylvia over. Hater explained what he was trying to do to wander who was more then happy to play doctor with his new patient.

“Oh Hater! We can’t just Make you a better person with out knowing what makes you a bad one!” Wander insulted jokingly but it was said in such a way that it didn’t even sound like a insult. It was oddly cold of him to do but Wander was unpredictable when he was playing around. Sylvia folded her arms and scofted. 

“Huh?” Hater tilted his head a bit. 

“Well, from what I’ve seen, you’re a sensitive guy with confidence issues, thats-”

“NO!” Hater protested. 

“thats why you lash out at people and act all grumpy!” Wander explained. 

“Nu-uh!” Hater folded his arms and shook his head like a child would. 

“If we just build your confidence back up again, you’ll be a much nicer guy!” Wander exclaimed in a disgustingly cheerful tone that really nerved Hater. 

“And just how are you going to do that?” sylvia raised an eyebrow. “He’s a moody mess.” 

“THROUGH SONG!” Wander pulled his banjo out of his floppy hat and began to swing some joyful folksy tune. He saw that Hater wasn’t liking it so he tried to make it more like rock or heavy metal. Sylvia chuckled from listening to Wander trying to imitate some stereotypical deep rock star voice and play rock tunes on the banjo. The tune of the instrument just wasn’t meant for this type of music. It sounded ridiculous but it’s hillarity made Hater laugh. 

“You’re doing it all wrong!” Hater grabbed his electric guitar and plugged it in. He started to strum it. Hater played some some he wrote himself. It was actually pretty good but Sylvia didn’t want to let it show that she actually liked it so she just looked away and put a disinterested look on her face. 

Wander harmonized with the tunes Hater played. It sounded odd hearing the instruments sync up. They were such distinct opposites that they didn’t mesh together very well but somehow the two made it worked. They were both very skilled musicians but in different ways. Wander started to sing once the beat settled in. He sung about how great Hater was. He even joined in too. The high pitched and deep voices also were weird together like their instruments but it worked. The song was really good. Sylvia clapped and cheered them on. 

Once the song had ended, Hater had a big boost of self confidence but it didn’t get rid of any of his problems. He now just acted more arrogant. 

“This is even worse” Sylvia stuck out her toung in disgust. “I can’t believe he’s even more obnoxious!” 

“We can fix this though! we just need to do something else…” Wander ran off to follow Lord Hater. 

Sylvia rolled her eyes and followed her friend despite not wanting too. 

\---------------

Peepers thought about life. It was like meditation. He just lay there on the floor doing nothing for days. The occasional role play to rehearse what to say to his parents and sister if he ever went back to them. 

He gathered his courage and walked up to the 3 rocks stacked up on each other. The “hater” rock. It was a few inches taller then himself. In fact, it was almost as threatening as the real Hater despite lacking all his features. Peepers just had a regular conversation with him. It was nerve wracking at first but Peepers was able to ease out by the end of it. He repeating this several times until he felt fully comfortable, well as comfortable as he could get talking to rocks, and told him everything on his mind. To the clustered feelings of love, to the feelings of remorse Peepers had been feeling about leaving his home planet and family to even the consideration of leaving the Hater empire for good. He repeated this too until it flowed out of him like a river. 

He was ready for the confrontation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think i wrote about peepers trying to kill himself with out ever saying the word "suicide" once... well actually im not sure. could somebody tell me fi i did in the comments? also mention what u liked or didnt like in this chapter or any chapter really. what would you guys like to see happen next?


	6. Drop the cherry bomb on heroshima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peepers returns home and thigs go done hill for there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: Parkryder525 doesnt write any of this story. They suggest ideas.

Peepers went back to the skull ship eagerly. though he didn’t admit it to himself, he really missed Hater. On the skull ship we was greeted by worried watchdogs who asked him a lot of questions. He too the time to talk to them all, he didn’t expect them to care, let alone notice he had left. They asked a lot of questions. 

“Where have you been!?” 

“Oh ya know… Just planet hopping” Peepers lied. 

“Why?” 

“Cause I was angry and needed some alone time so i took a trip” Well, at least that one was true. Peepers didn’t want them to know what he really did, they’d think he was crazy.

“How was it?” 

“it was good. I think i explored almost the whole galaxy” Peepers sated in a proud manor like he used to do. A sign that he was feeling at home again. 

Andy made his way threw the crowd. Holding a camera and a make-shift microphone. “Mr. Peepers, would you mind letting me interview you? All the watchdogs were so worried about you and-”

“Yea sure.” Usually, Peepers hated Andy’s show but this time, he was just to giddy to be back to refuse.    
Andy set up the camera and the crowd dispersed around them. They didn’t want to interrupt the show but they wanted their face in the back ground. Some of them even waved to the camera once it started rolling. Andy pretty much asked the same questions any other watchdog had before because it was the things the audience wanted to know. He also asked more detailed and precise questions that got Peepers talking. Peepers had to improvise a lie right in front of the camera. His answers were a bit vague. To the precise questions he gave broad answers like “what was your favorite part of the trip?” “all of it”. But one questions took Peepers off guard. 

“I’m sure you’re aware that Lord Dominator has already destroyed more then half of our galaxy’s planets, right?” Andy said in his interview voice. “So where did you go for all this time if there are only a few planets left?” 

If he didn’t act fast he would be found out… Oh this was bad. “Well uh…” He looked around the room for anything to help him but nothing could. “I visited all the planets, yes its true. Even the destroyed ones.” 

“why?” Everybody was confused. 

“because… I need to see first hand the effects of what Dominator was capable of. Yes, I already know the extent of her powers but I wanted to see the results. I thought life would grow back but every where I went was so barren. It was hopeless. It really put things into perspective for me and motivated me to come here and put a end to her reign of terror once and for all!” 

The crowd cheered. Andy did his outro and concluded the episode. They shook hands and Peepers walked away to Lord Hater’s room. Time to face the personification of his most inner demons… 

He entered the room to find HATER DEAD ON THE FLOOR. No just kidding, He saw Hater chasing Wander around as he played his banjo. Sylvia was in the corner leaning against the wall. He walked up to her. 

“So after a month of reflexion on my part, i come home only to discover that things are still the same?” Peepers asked disappointedly. He didn’t want to take the easy route and fall back into routine. He wanted some positive changes. 

“Oh no.” Sylvia said. “Wander managed to pacify him a bit. He called us over to deal with his problems. He gotten “slightly” more polite since then. We’ve been trying for weeks. Just what happened between you two to cause this?”   Peepers and Hater’s relationship was a secret. To everybody else, they were still close friends, unaware of the romance that had been going on for months under the table. Explaining this was going to be hard to do with out giving it away. “I don’t want to talk about it.” He replied dryly. 

Wander ran out the open door with Hater following his close behind with his arms stretched out and shooting beams of electricity at him. They managed to get all the way to the control room without hurting any watchdogs. They looked out side the window and saw Emperor Awesome’s ship right out outside of the Skull ship. Hater panicked and went out side to meet Awesome who was doing the harlem shake with all his fist fighters. 

“Yoooo!” Awesome Called out to Hater. “Sup, bro. I went over to the blue planet thats not to far from here and I learned this cool new thing called MEME dances!” 

“What the hell is a “meme”?” Peepers spat back to his mortal enemy. 

“Oh just the coolest of stuff. Watch this.” He pressed a botton on his boom box that started playing a annoying song called Gangnam style and he started doing the horse dancing. Nobody was impressed except Wander who cheered him on. Sylvia sighed and face palmed. 

“Oh and this one is my favorite.” He pressed another botton, the boombox changed soongs and a loud “I’M SEXY AND I KNOW IT” was heard. Awesome ripped off all his clothes except his boxers and did the “wiggle” dance. “DICKS OUT FOR HARAMBE!!!” He laughed. 

Now everybody was disgusted. Hater had a baffled look on his face and Wander had stopped cheering now. 

“What are you even doing here? Hater grumbled. He clenched his fist, they flared up with green energy around them. 

“I came for revenge! you out did my BBQ party so I’m here to out do your memes!” Awesome stated with a sadistic grin. 

“How are you supposed to out ‘meme’ us if we don’t even know what a meme is!?” Sylvia shoot back. “Your logic is so stupid.” 

“Ha! That means I’ve already won!” Awesome said tasting his sweet yet bizarre victory that didn’t make any sense. 

“Uh… yeah I guess…” Peepers sighed in confusion. 

“Let’s fight this out instead.” Hater said. 

The shark man turned around and taunted the Skeleton by twerking. “Oh? you can’t handle my dank memes? Well, get rekted m8.” 

The anger in Hater had reached it’s peak and he lunged at his enemy and tackled him down to the ground. Awesome punched and kicked and eventually reverse the situation, he was now on top of Hater. 

“Yoo hoo~” A feminine voice called out to them. 

They were taken aback. Lord Dominator’s ship was right above them. She waved at them. “I’m just gonna continue my buisiness here and destroy this planet if you don’t mind. See ya!” she headed back to the inside of her ship then headed to wards the near by planet.    
“Oh my god it’s D-d-d-domiiiii…” Emperor Awesome started to tremble in fear. Even tho she was leaving it was still to much for him. “YO DUDES!” He got off of Hater and faced his Fist fighters. “LET’S GET GOING PARTY TIME OVER!” Hater went back onto his own ship and they watched as Awesome fled into the vastness of outer space. 

Hater’s gaze shifted to the planet that Dominator was aproaching. “Hey! I wanted to conquer that one!” Hater Stumped his foot to the ground. 

“Let’s get her! Come on, sir! He need to stop her!!” Peepers headed back to the control as he took Hater’s hand so that he’d follow. 

“Well… Maybe I can ask her out again…” Hater mumbled. Sure, their relationship was romantic but Peepers couldn’t really compete against any hot girl that would become Hater’s crush of the week. Peepers always tried to assert that he would never leave them but they would but Hater wouldn’t listen. He didn’t even bother breaking up with Peepers, he just started flirting with any girl that caught his interest. It would shatter Peepers’ heart but he knew that Hater was terrible with women so it was never really a danger but still… The one who’s supposed to love him is just waiting for some hot chick to come and replace him. 

Wander and Syl leaped off the ship to combat Dominator. The skull ship followed after them. This was going to be a intense battle that unfortunantly no one was prepared for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #emperorawesomeismemelord


	7. The grand event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> somebody remind me to name the next chapter "the land of my hopes and dreams" ok?  
> oh- i thought this was the chapter notes. cruuuuuuuud. uh so what happens is that dominator kicks butt. the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> strangely inspired by "say you love me" by jessie ware. for the battle scene i listened to "furious freak" to get the action up but it didnt really help.

They arrived on the planet. Wander aided the refugees to flee but putting as many of them as he could in orble juice bubbles so that they could roam space with out a ship but still be fine. Sylvia and Peepers teamed up to fight against the Dom bots” Hater tried to get Dominator’s attention. 

“Hey! Dominator! Notice me Domi, Notice me!” Hater cried out while shaking his arms violently in the air. He had been yelling ever since the fight began and she tried to block him out but it didn’t work. 

“Call me “Domi” one more time, and you’re dead!” She said, still wearing her helmet so her voice was really menacingly deep. 

“Oh c’mon! Domi is my pet name for you~” Hater bat his eyes even tho he didn’t have eye lashes. 

“Oh that’s it!” She shoot a beam of magma at him. Peepers saw this and imidiatly went into survival mode. He left Sylvia to fend for herself and jumped to push hater out of the way. Hater was saved but Peepers’ body was only slightly touched by the magma. He had only a few stray burns on his legs and back. 

“Are you ok, sir?” Peepers asked as he held a hand out to Hater to help him get back up. 

“Uh… yeah. Thanks for um… saving my life just now.” 

“You’re welcome.” Peepers blinked but it was supposed to be a wink. He stood up and put his hands on his hips and tried to hide the pain he was in. 

He limbed over to Sylvia and tried to rejoin the fighting but a Dom bot hit his back and he fell over. He tried to crawl away but he couldn’t do it fast enough. His injuries were holding him back. The bot grabbed him with one of it’s legs and dragged him towards its self. Sylvia didn’t notice what was going on until she heard the screams.She turned her head around to see what as happening and saw the bot beating up a poor helpless Peepers. She grabbed the bot she has been punching and spun around several times until letting go, the broken bot hit the one that had been fighting Peepers but nothing happened. It was like getting a tiny ball of paper get thrown at your head in class. A barrage of other Dom bots charged at her. She couldn’t go save Peepers in that moments, she was overwhelmed by bots trying to kill her. Eventually there were just so many that they piled onto her. Just as wander finished bubbling the last remaining people, he saw the pile. He instinctively knew something was wrong. He pulled out a bat from his hat and walked towards the huge pile. 

“Please forgive me” The pacifist Wander pleaded to no one in particular and then swung the bat multiple times on one of the bots. It got up and he back up a few steps. It tried to crush him with it’s big legs but Wander yelped and ran off, the bot chasing after him. 

Despite his frail legs, He was actually pretty fast. He Had to learn quick, after all he had been running away from home and his problems for his whole life. Wander ran over to Lord Hater, who had snapped out of his fixation on Dominator, and was shooting the robots with his green lighting strikes. Wander hid behind Hater, clutching onto his cape. The bot was still head straight towards them but Hater Struck it down with a simple bolt of lighting. Wander was impressed by how big and powerful he was. When he really put his mind to it, he really had potential to be a great villain. That’s what Wander feared most and why he had always focused on turning hater into a good guy. But he was so strong. So inspiring. So breath taking. Wander couldn’t deny that when he took out his enemies in battle, it was a true spectacle to be had. 

Dominator took off her helmets and stuck two fingers in her mouth and let out a loud ear piercing whistle. The rest of he suit of amour dissipated as well, revealing her curvy body. “This planets done! All about the Dominator ship! Woop woop!” She yelled out with a childlike giggle. She nonchalantly entered her ship, followed by her army of robots. The pile that covered Sylvia and the mega-bot that attacked Peepers simply walked away from the battle field. Leaving their injured corps on the ground with out a care. 

Hater tried to get her to stay, wanting a duel but she just gave him a sassy smile and winked. “You’re not worth my time. You’re army is way too pathetic and you’re a worthless villain.” She pointed to the skull ship who had just sat there idle during the whole fight. The watchdogs who were staring thru the windows saw he pointing and began to panic. They started up the ship and started to fly in the opposite direction, leaving their leaders behind. “They’re so scared of me they won’t even come to save you!” She laughed. She took a remote control out her pocket and held it mockingly, dangling it in front of Hater’s face. “Ya know what i do with incompotent workers?” 

“What?” Hater replied. 

“I fire them…” She smiled sadisticly and pressed the bottom while screaming “FIRE!”. A canon came out of her ship and shoot a homing missel at the skull ship. It hit the ship and struct it down, the skull ship didn’t explode but it was very badly damaged. It fell from the sky and landed somewhere they could not see. She bursted out in hysterical laughter and walked away. Her ship flew off and the 2 of them were stranded. 

“wait a second… where’s sylvia and Pee- OH MY GLARP!” Wander ran towards his friend’s body who was lying on the floor, covered in blood and bruises. Hater did the same but for Peepers. Wander started to cry.”This never should have happened! You are always so strong and brave. I was always afraid this would happen to you.” 

“Dude, there’s a chance she’s still alive. Check her pulse.” Hater pointed out while he has 2 of his large fingers under Peepers’ head. Wander checked the pulse and yes, it was still beating. He let out a sigh of relief and wipe the tears from his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> somebody please tell the fan fiction pony to add "hate me" by blue october, "call and answer" by the barenaked ladies, "lovers in a dangerous time" by the bare naked ladies and "say you love me" by jessie ware to his death glare play list of songs. They all fit. also the majority of the songs there are like country songs... so yeah... also sorry if one of the songs i mentioned a song that might be already there.


	8. Land of hopes and Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wander and Hater get it on.

They had to survive on the barren planet on their own with some of the best fighters injured and unconcious. Their only hope of survival was Wander’s deus ex machina hat and making their way to the Skull ship where there was food, a infirmary and a lot of hapless watchdogs. They to walk all the way there. They remembered the direction it flew and fell at but there was no path leading then to the ship. Wander decided it would be best to work together as a team to save their friends. Hater begrudgingly accepted because his best friend’s life was on the line and he could really use Wander’s hat but he was outta there the second Peepers was healed and ready to go. 

Wander also decided that because it was too difficult to carry their bodies, they should wait until they are healed before they travel out to the skull ship. Hater made a shelter out of rocks and what ever else they could find. They were stranded in a desert type looking area except the sand was dark brown and sometimes black. The sky was grey and always looked depressing and like it was about to rain but it never did. Because all the ground was leveled now, it was rather windy and they got sand in their eyes. Wander was always slightly cold but Hater, being a skeleton was always ok because he could not feel the tempature. Wander spent his time in the shelter. Tending the unconcious bodies of Peepers and Sylvia. Almost manicly checking their pulses every 10 minutes. Meanwhile Hater would go wander around seeing if he can locate any food (thought it wasn’t needed because of Wander’s hat) or the skull ship. Hater also made the fires and pretty much everything else besides taking care of them. They both really missed their friends. At night, Wander slept on Sylvia’s back like he used too and Hater held Peepers like a teddy bear. 

In the morning, Wander had Hater all to himself. He made sure to not waste any second. They were in a hard situation but being with Hater made things so much better. Hater had no choice to stay! He couldn’t hurt him either or be evil… “Oh this is just so perfect” Wander thought to himself. He walked over to where Hater was sitting by the fire he had made. 

“Hater, why are you evil?” Wander asked.

“Because i’m evil. I was born this way and i like it.” He replied with out removing his gae from the fire. 

“Do you think you’ll ever be good?” 

“NO. Also i find it annoying that you try to convert me all the time. Stop it and just accept me for who i am.” Hater grumbled back.

“But I know theres good in you-”   “SHUT YOUR MOUTH! I am trying to not to kill you just so we can team up and save Peepers. You talking about your “stupid wander agenda” to brain wash me into being a good guy isn’t making this fun for me so SHUT UP!” Hater barked at wander. 

“Oh I never meant to make you feel that way…” Wander turned away but still sat besides Hater. He thought about what to say. This was a quiet moment between him and Hater and he didn’t know how long it would last. Like a starving stray cat looking for food, Wander would leap at the situation and take as much as he could. 

He scooted over slowly closer to Lord Hater, who was still staring at the fire, with his arms crossed and a grumbly frown on his face. He was close enough now that he was touching Hater. He started to blush slightly. 

“So… do you want to know why I keep trying to get you to turn good?” Wander asked sheepishly.

“Because It’s your thing. You go around redeeming people.But you won’t succeed with me. I’m irredeemable.” 

“Well thats true except for me not succeeding! Hater, I do this because I care about you. You only act this way because you feel unloved. I’m trying to show you otherwise. Maybe my way of showing it didn’t register in you so I’ll just have to come clean to you-   
I love you.” Wander admitted. His back sniffening and his face flushing red. 

“-the friend way or-” 

“Real way. You are a good person, I know it. You just hide under that harsh exterior to hide your-”   “Wander, Stop. I’m taken.” Hater Interruted. 

“By who? Dominator??” Wander said meekly. 

“No.” Hater sighed. “It’s a secret, I can’t tell you who.”

“But you were flirting with Dom earlier?” wander was getting suspious. Was this a lie just to get rid of him?

“Yeah. It’s ok. I flirt with other people in front of him all the time.” Hater replied back. 

“OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOH! It’s a “hiiiiiiiiiiiiiim”!” His smiled beamed from ear to ear. 

“Uh… shoot. Yeah it’s a him.” Hater admitted in embarassement. 

“I wonder who it co-” He turned his gaze to the little commander laying on the floop of the shelter. Wander looked like he was about to explode. “OH MY GOSH! IT’S PEEPERS” He looked up at Hater who was now all red and covering his face with his hands. A dead give away. Oh that was too easy! 

“I WOULD BE SAD RIGHT NOW BUT I’M JUST SO HAPPY FOR YOU TOO! THIS IS SO GREAT” 

After what felt like hours of Wander rambling, he suddenly paused. 

“You know that Peepers has confidence problems too?” Wander asked in a eeerily serious tone. 

“huh?” 

“He hurts a lot too. His height upsets him. He doesn’t feel loved. He over compensates and works so hard to make for the things he doesn’t like about himself.” 

“How do you know all this stuff?” Hater asked. 

“I am good at reading people. I’m not a stranger to noticing the same quirks in people’s behaviors.” Wander winked. 

“That’s stupid. He should feel loved. We hang out like all the time.” Hater growled. 

“Well, you don’t treat him very nicely also you flirt with other people in front of him. He has a lot of self-doubt. I’m sure a little big of encouragement from time to time would really benefit him. ” Wander explained.

Hater was just silent. He didn’t know what to say. “Uh… Ok” were the only things he was able to mumble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jour 1 by louanne, do i want to know by artic monkeys, what are you going to do with me by paper moon should be put int rh death glare playlist made by the fanfictionpony. i am losing motivation on this... should i even conitnue/finish this?


	9. shell shocker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they are safe

Sylvia was the first to wake up. Wander couldn’t hold the secret very long. It took her less then 3 minutes before the cat was out of the bag. She laughed when she found out. 

“How didn’t i guess? Nobody else ever date you guys!” She chuckled.

Hater just pouted. “Shut up.”

“How long you’ve been dating?” she asked. 

“Ask Peepers. He counts the days.” Hater stated, crossing his arms. “So Wander, Sylvia’s healed and in good shape. You can leave now.” 

“Yeah, let’s go, Wander.” Sylvia said trying get away fro Hater. 

“Nobody’s leaving! Peepers isn’t awake yet so we can’t go anywhere or leave Hater behind!” Wander ordered.

“Here- let me be of assitance…” Sylvia said pulling a water bottle out of the hat. She took a few step to Peepers body then splashed him. He woke up instantly pantly and looking around like a wild animal having a panic attack

“Huh? S-s-si- - -Where am I? Thisis’ntHater’sbedroom… Where-” THe desert scenery had just registered in his mind. He crept out of the small shelter. He saw Wander ans Hater. He looked behind him to see sylvia holding the empty bottle. “What happened?” 

Wander approached. “Do you remember?” He bent done to the little watchdogs height to put them on equal ground. “The attack with Dominator?” 

“Dominator…” He whispered. “What did she do?” 

Wander waved his hand over the desolate place. “All this. She destroyed everything.” 

“I don’t remember it.” The watchdog replied. Everybody had worried faces, even Sylvia was concerned. “I don’t remember anything at all.” 

Wander masked his fear and asked bravely: “well what do you remember.”    There was a silence for a few seconds before Peepers could reply. “Hmmm…” He looked around. “A swarm of Dom Bots… I got overwhelmed. I think i was already injured when I fought them off. Then it faded to black as they towered over me. I couldn’t see the sky, nothing. It was so silent yet every inch of my body was covered in pain. I think i feel asleep…” He started to blush. “I had some real nice dreams. Then i woke up and now I’m here.” He looked up at Hater who seemed all to relieved to see him awake and alive. “What happened in the mean time?” 

“We waited for you.” Wander patted his head. Peepers let out a squeak of pain. “Oh, it still hurts?” 

Peepers nodded as he got slowly stood up. He took a few steps forward and fell to his knees. “A lot.” 

Hater went to help Peepers up. “The skull ship landed ways from here. Now that you are awake, we are headed over there.” He lifted Peepers and sat him down on his shoulders. “I’ll carry you there.” Hater started to walk in the direction of the skull ship. Wander and Sylvia stared at each other and began to walk too. 

The trip was long. They had to take sleeping breaks at nights. The wind blew sand in their faces but it didn’t stop them. They Persevered and kept moving forward. Eventually they saw it in the horizon, it got closer and closer as days went by. It took them 3 days to reach it. The watchdogs were overjoyed to see their leaders, they gathered around them and showered them with hugs and comments like “SO GLAD TO SEE YOU SIR!” “OH WE’RE SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU’RE OK!” or “WELCOME BACK!!”. Peepers was brought to the infirmary and taken care of by talented watchdog medics. He was in good hands but Hater was still worried and would go and visit him often. 

It took them a while to set settled and ready to fly off into space again. Just as they were about to leave. Hater found wander and Sylvia wandering around in his ship. 

“Oh c’mon guys!” Hater growled. “I thought you were suppost to leave after we reached my ship!” 

“But how can we leave if we have no orble juice?” Sylvia snapped back at him in a sassy manor.

“THATS NOT MY PROBLEM!” He roared. “Just get out of here!” 

Wander gave him puppy dog eyes. He sighed. He hated Wander but he couldn’t resist. “Fine. i guess it would be mean to just leave you stranded here, especially after you helped peepers and me out… Uh… you can stay. We’ll take you to the nearest planet where you can buy some.” He walked away. Time to pay another visit to Peepers in the infirmary.


	10. Rudy Vallee - Just another memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's the end of the story as we know it   
> but i feel fine~
> 
> A snake eating it's own tail. The week going from Monday to sunday then restarting. The year from december to december then over again. The Rotation of the earth around the sun. The rotation of the moon around the earth. The waves and the tide. The menstrual cycle. the circle of life. A ball rolline on the.   
> Rebecca Sugar - Everything stays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was listening to some entries in my music play list that i had forgotten about. i rediscovered my favorite band, Ms Mr. their best song is hurricane. Also Neptune’s jewells by mystic, Waiting for the bus by satellite high are very good. ALSO “OUT OF MY LEAGUE” BY STEPHEN SPEAKS SHOULD BE ADDED TO FANFICTIONPONY’S DEATH GLARE PLAYLIST!!!!!!! 
> 
> forgive me for this cop out ending. critism is greatly apreaciated!

And so the boy swung again but in the opposite direction. He was enjoying himself. The swings were his favorite place to play.

The skull ship approached the nearest planet that was still alive. They landed and the toung rolled out. Hater and Wander stood in the mouth as they awaited Sylvia.    
“It was very enjoyable hanging out with you in the desert, Hater! Thanks for sticking around.” Wander smiled. 

“Uh… You’re welcome. And thanks for helping out with Peepers.” Hater grumbled. 

“Don’t worry. You’re secret’s safe with me.” Wander winked. 

“Oh really? You told Sylvia the second she woke up…” Hater rolled his eyes. “Now that you know, it’s only a matter of time that the rest of the galaxy finds out.” 

“Oh I can’t keep secrets from Syl! But I for everybody else.” He put his arm over hater’s shoulders. “Oh and congratulations. You both make a very good couple. I’m happy for you.” 

“Uh… Thanks. I guess…” Hater replied awkwardly, starting to blush. 

“But be careful. He’s tough on the outside but his heart is fragile. It would help if you were more considerate of his feelings and well being.” Wander warned. 

“Oh I am” Hater insisted. “After every battle, I check up on him.” 

“Yeah, but it takes more than that.” The smile left wanders face. “Do you really love him? Do you care about him?” 

Hater gasped and pushed Wander off of him. “OF COURSE!’” He exclaimed in a offended manor. 

“Sorry, I asked. It was rude, wasn’t it?” Wander excused. “Oh I see syl coming.” He leaned forward to give Hater a kiss on the Cheek. “Bye!” 

They left the ship. As soon as they were gone, the ship flew back up and went on it’s way. Hater walked to the control room where he met a working Peepers. 

“Sir. We need to talk.” Peepers said with out removing his gaze from his work. 

“I know.” Hater replied. 

And so Hater and Peepers talked for what could have been hours. Peepers told him about the stuff he thought about when he was away (leaving out the parts where he talked to himself and role played with rocks). He mentioned how he was starting to regret this whole villain thing. Hater’s heart was broken but after the talk they were still together. Hater made more efforts to listen and focus. Peepers made more efforts to be understanding of where Hater was coming from. Their relationship improved from that day one. But it still wasn’t perfect. They had their occasional spats and their intense arguments that escalated into violence. But overall, Peepers’ thoughts and doubts were put to rest. He was at peace and happy. Sure, his job was still stressful but at least he has Hater’s support to keep going. Hater’s love also kept his striving for bigger and better things. 

Things went back to being the same though but less hurtful between the two. They went around conquering, chasing wander and getting beat up. In the mean time, they had they’re own adventures and passionate moments together. But things were the same as before but only with minor change. But that change meant the world to Peepers and Hater alike. They were much happier. 

the boy got off the swings. He walked home. His legs held his body. Left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot, left foot, right foot. He repeated the motion until he arrived at this destination; home.

Everything comes and goes.   
It’s a cycle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: ok so idk if a couple that bickers a lot is considered a abusive relationship but this fic is sort of about abusive relationships because peepers gets really hurt at one point and this references the cycle of abusive relationships so… idk… BUT that being said, this fic doesnt support people staying in abusive relationships. if you are getting hurt, you need to get out of there. You deserve so much better. It’s harder than it looks tho. i cant say exactly what im suppost to say for this disclaimer… i am very unexeperienced with this subject so yeah… i want to be respectful but honestly, i dont know what im doing. uh… i think this disclaimer is making things worse for me, isn’t it? i didnt mean to offend or romantize abusive relationships with this. 
> 
>  
> 
> additional note: if you look thru our works, you’ll see the first story we posted was called “why i stayed (death glare)”. if you dont know, #whyistayed is a tag that was trending on twitter and it was about abusive relationships. So yeah… We had a story title reference abusive relationships and now we have a whole story dedicated so it.


End file.
